


the simple things

by whiitewalker



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Akihiko's redemption, Fluff, Forgiveness, M/M, Thoughts that came to me after watching the film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiitewalker/pseuds/whiitewalker
Summary: Akihiko hugged Haruki back as hard as he could, hiding his face on the other’s chest until he could hear him making strangled sounds. He relaxed and laughed while Haruki took a deep breath and sat down besides him.“It’s too early to get my breath out of my lungs! I just woke up!”“Sorry, but you take mine every single day I wake up next to you, so it only seemed fair-”He could hardly finish the sentence; a pillow had been thrown at his face from a blushing Haruki.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	the simple things

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Long time no see. I've been meaning to write more this past couple of months, but a writer's block took over me and I literally wasn't able to write, everything sucked. Until I wrote this tiny fic after watching the movie, and my own feelings were mixed with Akihiko's and... I hope you, reader, enjoy it. I got to express how I've been feeling for quite a while and it helped me a lot. Hope it helps you, too.

Akihiko’s wish to be better didn’t falter after confessing his love, neither did when Haruki willed himself to give him a second chance. It was, he realized, what kept him going. One of the few things, at least. He could count those with the fingers of his left hand, while he held Haruki’s with his right. But from that point onward he realised the list kept growing , and he didn’t mind much the moment he stopped counting.

Haruki started liking walking home from the studio, with all the detours and beers, kisses and hand holding that came with it. It wasn’t no walk on the beach, through a sunset and sand, but it still felt as warm and heart throbbing. He had given up, he thought, and the moment he let himself be wishful again he couldn’t stop, no matter the amount of fear that would come over him every night and every second he let himself think about it. He convinced himself it was worth it, to be afraid of losing such tender and cozy moments, because that was what made them so precious.

Akihiko knew that, he knew it all because he always watched the boy overcome his fears and his feelings, and that was the first warning of change he got. But he didn’t want Haruki to change anymore, he wanted him to feel safe in that warmth, in his arms, in the way they looked at each other and they harmonised when they were in the studio. He wanted not only to make it up to him, but more. He didn’t want Haruki to forget, he wanted him to remember and make him see how far he was able to go to become the man worth his heart, his light touches, his laughs and good mornings in bed. He wasn’t going to forget himself either, but he had much to prove to both. Haruki had given him something important; the will to love the violin again, and to love on itself. Akihiko had much to pay back, but he would take his time, because he had spent so much running he needed a break. 

Fix everything. Start walking again, with someone. 

Some morning he woke up next to his beloved as always, and stared at him while he was still sleeping. And then it hit him, the length to where his hurt had gone. Akihiko caressed the now short hair of Haruki and left a kiss on it, and kept the position for a few breaths. He didn’t get the chance to get away before the boy slid his arm over his waist and got him closer, nudging his collarbone with his nose.

“Mornin… You okay?”

He knew already. He was the peacemaker, the one he always kept caring about everyone and he should be used by then. He was. He wasn’t. Aki simply smiled and kissed him again on the same spot, letting himself back into the bed and cuddling with his boyfriend, sadness and hope and guilt overcoming him.

“I will be”

“Hm”

Haruki opened his eyes and brought himself up so he could bring Akihiko’s head into his chest, hugging him in the strange way lovers hugged each other in bed, but just felt as right as air.

“I’m right here, okay? Even if it was a silly nightmare, it’s not silly if it gets you worked up”

And he should have known he would say something like that, or that he would think it was a nightmare because he knew how Akihiko was still feeling guilty of everything and how his mind could play tricks with those things. How it had already played with him. Aki took a deep breath, took the cinnamon and the new softener they bought the other day together in the supermarket while laughing and planning the week’s meals. He took those smells and felt his chest tighten with hopefulness and love, and something else. Something that he would only identify as a weight off his chest. It was the good kind of empty, that kind that left a way for something to grow, and he had the best person in his life to fill it in. 

Akihiko hugged Haruki back as hard as he could, hiding his face on the other’s chest until he could hear him making strangled sounds. He relaxed and laughed while Haruki took a deep breath and sat down besides him. 

“It’s too early to get my breath out of my lungs! I just woke up!”

“Sorry, but you take mine every single day I wake up next to you, so it only seemed fair-”

He could hardly finish the sentence; a pillow had been thrown at his face from a blushing Haruki. 

“You…! It’s too early, I tell you! Sigh… What do you want for breakfast, hm?”

And while he was asking the question and Akihiko was laughing and taking the pillow off of his face, Haruki caressed his cheek, and that felt like the most simple and normal thing. It felt like home. Aki simply smiled and let himself get overridden with that feeling.

“Hm… Whatever you want, I will make it”

“Really?! Then I want…!”

Akihiko knew which feeling was going to take over the blank spot in his music sheet. Home.


End file.
